


Here for you

by nesssa



Category: Gintama
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, im not sure what to tag, probably a bit OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 01:52:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4082077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nesssa/pseuds/nesssa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gin is having troubles with sleeping and Hijikata is there for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here for you

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, 
> 
> so first i want to say that this is my first fanfic, (i really wanted to write something for a long time, but i didn't have time or ideas) so... here i tried some ginhijigin because i recently got into watching gintama and i love these two so much!!  
> ( also the characters are maybe a bit ooc because i havent written much before and im kinda new to this. i just really wanted to try and write some ginhijigin :D )
> 
> and also my first language isn't english, so sorry for any mistakes, and if you find some please tell me and i will correct it. 
> 
> enjoy!

________________________________________

 

Hijikata was woken up by quiet persistent noises from the sleeping man next to him.

Gintoki, who was sleeping curled up beside Hijikata, had his face buried in the crook of his neck. He made another groaning noise and furrowed his brow. His face bore a sad and uncomfortable expression.

'He must be having another nightmare' Hijikata thought, as he carefuly turned to Gintoki and pushed himself to his elbows. He gently ran his hand across the man's sweaty forehead to push his silver hair out of his eyes.

Gin murmured again few times as he began to tossing and turing on the futon, covers almost kicked off and tangled around his legs.

'Gin, wake up,' Hijikata tried to wake up the samurai by whispering and rubbing Gintoki's shoulder. When the silver haired man didn't react, Hijikata shook him more persistenlty. 'Wake up, you hear me? It's just a nightmare, it will be okay.' he continued in low calm voice.

Gintoki suddenly sat up and quickly scanned the room. When his panicked eyes met Hijikata's he let out a ragged breath and sagged down against the pillow.

'Shh, everything is alright. Are you okay?' the Shinsengumi asked with concern look. Gintoki nodded and stared blankly at the ceiling, his chest still moving rapidly as he tried to calm down his breathing.

Hijikata turned to his bedside table for a glass of water which he offered to Gin, 'Here, drink this.' Gintoki gladly took the water and gulped it down at once. 'Thank you' Gin mumbled as he handed the empty glass to Hijikata.

The dark haired man put the glass next to bed and turned back to Gin who snuggled more into the futon. 'Was it a nightmare? Do you want to talk about it?' Hijikata asked in hushed voice and put his hand around the silver haired man's shoulder.

Gintoki wearily shook his head and relaxed into more comfortable position with his head on Hijikata's chest and hands around his waist. 'I would rather not,' he said slowly, 'maybe some other day, if you don't mind,' he added then.

'Whenever you want is fine,' replied Hijikata and hugged Gin more tightly.

The latter man started after a while to drowse and soon he lightly snored again. Hijikata waited for a while longer to make sure Gin would sleep soundly this time, and soon after he found himself fast asleep too.

Maybe Hijikata didn't know much about Gin's past, or what could cause his troubled sleep, but regardless of that, he would be there for him, same as Gin was there for Hijikata when he needs it.

Sometimes their relationship was complicated and they would bicker for days, but then again some nights when the sun went to sleep too and dreams and past were making themselves known again, the pair would find the most comfort and safety in each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. 
> 
> [[My tumblr](http://yamafreckles.tumblr.com/)]


End file.
